You Belong With Me
by lalaymafeseddie123
Summary: Song-Fic de la cancin de taylor swift :
1. You're on the phone

**Aquí traigo otra historia al mundo… Esta idea surgió de un momento a otro cuando estaba durmiendo… y me la pase soñando con eso así que espero que les guste y dejen reviews **

**YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

**You're on the phone**

**with your girlfriend**

**she's upset**

**she's going off about**

**something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do…**

**Sam's pov…**

Yo estaba en el apartamento de Carly, como siempre, y ella estaba discutiendo con su "novio" por teléfono, Freddie, si Carly y Freddie son "novios". Si me preguntan por qué las comillas sobre el novios… eso es porque siempre están peleando, y si se preguntan por qué son novios… Bueno todo eso empezó cuando Carly termino con su novio, cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, (eso sonó muy Don Quijote) ¡pero es que enserio me da flojera acordarme de su nombre!... Creo que era Jonathan…

**Flashback…**

-Hola Carly-Dijo Freddie entrando al apartamento de Carly, la vio llorando en el sofá y le preguntó- ¿Qué te paso?

-Es que… Jonathan termino conmigo- Dijo ella entre sollozos

-Pero por qué?- dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado y limpiándole las lagrimas de la cara

-No se simplemente lo hizo

-Pues no se puede romper con alguien así sin explicación

-Pero esto me sirvió para reflexionar

-Reflexionar sobre que?

-De que yo no simplemente te amaba por salvarme la vida

-Carly pero eso fue hace mas de un año ese asunto ya esta ol…-Antes de que el pudiera terminar ella lo besó y desafortunadamente en ese momento entre yo

**Fin del flashback…**

Y desde ese momento soy consciente del karma que es su "noviazgo"… Pero mi punto es que ellos siempre están peleando por teléfono y al día siguiente todo resulta estar bien y esto sucede una y otra y otra y otra vez, es… irritante

-ADIOS!- grito histérica Carly

-Que paso?- pregunté

-Que Freddie a veces me desespera hablando de sus cosas técnicas

-Pero que te dijo

-Me empezó a hablar de la película "vuelta al futuro" como si algo me interesara de ese tema

En ese momento recibí un mensaje precisamente de Freddie…

_Ven a tu casa que aquí estoy yo,_

_Necesito hablar contigo… pero_

_Por favor no le digas a Carly…;)_

Así que le respondí…

_Tranquilo te puedo lastimar…_

_Pero con Carly no te meto en problemas_

_Le voy a inventar que tengo que ir a…_

_Rasurar la espalda a mi mamá y…_

_Explotarle algunos granitos… con eso_

_Se espantara… _

Pero Carly me saco de mis pensamientos después de darle enviar

-Con quien te mensajeas?

-Con mi mamá quiere que vaya a rasurarle la espalda y explotarle sus terribles granos- dije con una cara de disgusto… para hacerlo mas creíble

-Que asco soy buena amiga pero no tanto

-Bueno entonces Carls nos vemos mañana

-Bueno adiós- y cuando salí del apartamento recibí otro mensaje de Freddie que decía…

3 _Jajaja tu si sabes como espantar a_

_Carly de una manera graciosa __ 3_

PD: no puedo creer que me haya mandado corazones

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo yu espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste**

**Kisses and misses**

**LaLiS…**


	2. I'm in my room

**YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

**i'm in my room**

**it's a typical tuesday night**

**i'm listening to the kind of music**

**she doesn't like**

**she'll never know your story**

**like i do**

**Sam's pov**

Legue a mi casa y entramos camino a mi cuarto… mi mamá estaba en el sofá, dormida, con unas costillas en su boca y Freddie lo único que hizo fue mirarla y decir "de tal palo tal astilla"…

-Quieres escuchar música… quizás green day- dije mientras conectaba mi PeraPod al amplificador, él suspiro y dijo…

-Esa música no le gusta a Carly

-Lo sé… por eso la escucho contigo… igualmente no tienes otra opción-Dije mientras ponía la canción 21 Guns…él levanto una ceja y rodó los ojos

-Oye hoy es martes?-dijo mirando el calendario

-Sip… por qué?

-Nada es que… mañana tengo que acompañar a Carly a su entrenamiento

-Aaaa verdad que ahora tiene que ir a entrenar- dije algo molesta- y… de que querías hablar conmigo?... Supongo que sobre Carly

-En realidad… no quería pasar tiempo con alguien y no creo soportar mucho solo en mi casa… asi que quien mejor que tu para mejorar mi ánimo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Algo mas que agregar?

-Sip otra cosita eres muy especial para mi asi que te quería dar esto- Saco de su bolsillo una cajita… la abrí y tenia un collar con forma de media estrella que decía algo tantito extraño…

_Somos a_

_Nos odiemos…_

_Aunque po_

_Tu no a_

_Gra_

_Por_

_Am_

_B_

-Y esto que sentido tiene?-pregunte confundida

-Yo tengo la otra mitad

-Y eso que?

-Que cuando los juntemos va a tener una frase que escribí especialmente para ti

-Entonces que esperas- dije desesperada por entender, juntamos las dos mitades y había una frase que era como asi…

_Somos amigos aunque_

_Nos odiemos… te quiero_

_Aunque posiblemente_

_Tu no a mi…_

_Gracias _

_Por tu _

_Amistad_

_BFF_

-Sam tu eres mi amiga y te quiero… me gusta que me lastimes y me hagas y digas todas esas cosas feas y… no me importa lo que digas o pienses yo si te quiero… y contrario a lo te dije alguna vez, eres un monstro pero al fin y al cabo…MI AMIGA-lo dijo con una ternura y sinceridad que cualquiera queda en shock

-Wow…- Fue lo único que pude decir

-Y…

-y… que

-Nada dijo algo decepcionado

-Que fue exactamente lo que paso con Carly?-Dije cambiando bruscamente de tema

-que empecé a hablarle sobre la película "vuelta al futuro" y al parecer no le agradó mucho la idea y empezó a gritarme desesperada

-Ay Freddo tu si que no sabes como tratar a las chicas

-Al parecer no porque ninguna me entiende… además yo no le veo nada de malo al tratar de explicar que el cable al…

-Aaaa deja de hablar que aquí vamos otra vez

-A que?

-A tu bla bla bla que no tengo idea de en que parte de tu cabezota cabe

-Es que… yo me he esforzado desde pequeña para crear mi…

-Si, si, si ya lo se quieres crear tu propio mecanismo, similar al computador pero que pueda hacer todo lo que le pidas y además tu propio navegador similar al internet pero que ni necesite cables o Wi-Fi que venga dentro de tu sistema operativo y… lo quieres llamar RedApp porque la manzana roja es tu fruta favorita- dije todo eso como si me lo supiera de memoria

-Eso ni Carly lo sabe – dijo Freddie muy sorprendido

-Pues eres mi amigo ¿no? Y me gusta saber todo sobre mis amigos

-Creí que yo no…- antes de que dijera lo que creo que iba a decir lo abracé y le susurré al oído

-Gracias, es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí … no te lo preguntes mas tu si eres mi amigo y te quiero como el tonto nerd que eres- é sonrió y me susurró…

-Lo sé demonio con caireles de oro – nos separamos y me dijo-¿amigos?

Suspire y le dije- sip… solo amigos

**Jejeje se que este capitulo puede hacer un poco confuso **** pero bueno…. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Kisses and Misses **

**LaLiS…**


	3. She wears short skirts  Love Story

**YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

**but she wears short skirts**

**i wear t-shirts**

**she's cheer captain**

**and i'm on the bleachers**

**dreaming about the day**

**when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for**

**has been here the whole time**

**Sam's pov**

Al día siguiente llegué a la escuela y volví a mi loca rutina… estaban Carly y Freddie besándose en los casilleros… claro el solo puede querer sus falditas… Carly se percato de mi presencia, cortó el beso y me dijo…

-Aaa hola Sam… no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí

-Si me pude dar cuenta de que ya todo esta bien- dije mirando a Freddie

-Y mejor- respondió él

-Si… recuerdas que hace dos semanas adicioné para porrista y me aceptaron- dijo Carly emocionada

-Claro como olvidar que tu mejor amiga esta en el club exclusivo de engreídas- dije sarcásticamente

-Sam… la buena noticia es que Tracy se torció la muñeca y ahora yo soy la capitana!-dijo emocionadísima

-Eso es genial!- dije fingiendo emoción y abrazándola

-Lo sé-dijo Carly

-Y mañana es su primer juego como capitana y yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarla- dijo Freddie

-Si yo también voy a estar en las bancas **(N/A: imposible que Sam este en la orquesta XD)**

Sonó la campana y fuimos a clase… así transcurrió mi día… viendo a los tortolos enamorados y yo sola como una ostra, es una tortura teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy enamorada, y solo sueño con el día en que… ashh no lo quiero decir… pero no lo soporto más, yo solo quiero que FREDDIE me preste ALGO de atención, es triste que salga con mi mejor amiga y no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Al fin acabó el día… pero hay otro problemita tengo que ir al entrenamiento con Carly… y ahí estaba yo sentada en las bancas con el bolso de Carly… y él estaba en el otro extremo… me miró, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano… asi que le devolví la sonrisa.

Estaba aburrida y hambrienta así que mire en mi bolso y había un pedazo de pollo frito de ayer… ash que importa me lo voy a comer y husmeé en el bolso de Carly y allí estaba su PeraPad, le dí play y me puse los audífonos… empezó la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift… típico de Carlotas **(N/A: Tengo una obsesión… bueno muchas ****)**

Así que presté atención a la canción y comencé a hacer lo que la canción decía…

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Así que mire a Freddie

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

Así que cerré mis ojos

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

Y comenzó mi aventura de Romeo y Julieta

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know…**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was cryin' on the staircase  
Beggin' you please don't go  
And I said…

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew

Si ellos se mueren si se enteran yo me muero por que se entere

**So close your eyes  
Let's leave this town for a little while,  
Oh, oh**

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was beggin' you, please don't go…  
And I said

"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"  
Oh, oh

Es mi cuento solo que él… quiere salvar a Carly… Como ya lo hizo… pero nunca a mi

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you in the outskirts of town  
And I said**

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"

Y al parecer seguiré sintiéndome sola…**  
**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said**

**"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh**

-Es un sueño- Dije o mas bien grité porque todos me estaban mirando

-Que?-dije con una mirada amenazadora y funcionó porque todos volvieron a lo que estaban… y acto seguido me llegó un mensaje de Freddie…

_¿Qué es un sueño?_

Claro él estaba en el gimnasio…

_Conocer a Taylor Swift_

_Es que estaba escuchando_

_Una canción de ella ;)_

Y me respondió…

_Si sus canciones son muy buenas_

_¿Cuál es tu favorita?_

Y respondí con seguridad…

_You Belong With Me_

Y me dijo…

_Voy a los vestidores a ver a Carly_

_Nos vemos Princesa Puckett_

Y me despedí…

_Nos vemos tecnicucho_

Aunque para mí sea mi príncipe, él le pertenece a Carly… capitana de las porristas, con sus lindas falditas y feminidad a flor de piel. No a mi… miembro oficial del club del , con camisetas, pantalones, y tenis y carnívora por naturaleza… esperaré el día en que se dé cuenta de que yo he estado, estoy y siempre estaré aquí para él… porqué por ahora él le pertenece a ella…

**Yo sé es algo triste… y es raro que haya una canción aparte de la del song-fic pero tenia esa idea y no la podía dejar pasar ** **REVIEWS!**

**Kisses and Misses **

**LaLiS…**


End file.
